Escape
by courntey1
Summary: Olivia has a brother but no one knows except for one called Agent Josh Paul form FBI. Olivia's brother escapes out of prison to get revenge on her. What will the squad at SVU do to help her?


Escape

 **I do not own any Law and Order SVU characters.**

 **This is something I had wrote maybe when I was 13-16 when I was into Law & Order SVU so sorry if this is not what actually happens in the show. I don't remember where I was going with this but thought I would put this story on here any way because I don't want to delete this. **

Summary: Olivia has a brother but no one knows except for one called Agent Josh Paul form FBI. Olivia's brother escapes out of prison to get revenge on her. What will the squad at SVU do to help her?

Sorry but I'm repeating Olivia's story to the Judge if you want to skip. Will have

* * *

if you skip.

CHAPTER ONE

Special Victims Unit Squad room

16th precinct

One Police Plaza

Manhattan, New York

March 27, 2009

The one-six is completely dead and Cragen just came out of his office everyone looks toward him and he said "everyone goes home but you're all on call" and went back into his office. Everyone packed up their things and Elliot said "anyone wanna go for drinks?" and Fin, Munch, and Olivia said "sure" and then Casey walked in the squad and said "everyone leaving?" and Elliot was the only one who answered "Fin, Munch, Liv, and I are going out for a drink wanna join?" Casey thought about it for a moment "sure I'd love to join you all"

Olivia said "well let's get going before Cragen makes us do paperwork" so they were about to leave until Olivia's cell rang "Benson"

"Olivia Benson?" "Speaking" "This is Agent Josh Paul from FBI and I just wanted to call and warn you your brother Simon escaped from prison."

"WHAT!? WHEN!?"

"About a week ago"

"IT TOOK YOU A GOD DAMN WEEK TO CALL ME AND TELL ME HE ESCAPED HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME BY THEN!" everyone was looking at Olivia and listening to her talking on her phone

"I'm sorry Olivia but we didn't want to scare you or anything because he wasn't in New York yet but he went to the airport and got on a plane to New York… what I'm trying to say he is in New York in Manhattan looking for you and if he finds you you do know that you will call me right?"

"Yes I will call you right away if he contacts me thank you for letting me know Josh"

"Your very welcome Olivia have a good night and be on the lookout for your brother and be safe"

"I will good night" Olivia hung up her phone not realizing that everyone was listening to half of her conversation. At that moment Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

So Casey went up to Olivia and asked her "Liv who escaped?" Olivia then asked "let me guess you all heard half of that right?" and everyone just nodded their heads

Olivia sighed and said "you don't know everything about me" and Elliot asked "Liv who was that on the phone?" but Olivia was spacing out and Elliot said in a firm voice loud "LIV?" and started to shake her gently and Olivia instantly snapped out of it and asked "WHAT!?" and then Casey asked "Liv what don't we know about you?" Olivia closed her eyes for a few seconds but felt like a eternity to her and opened her eyes again and asked everyone "wanna hear a story" and every just nodded there heads and she said this to those who were left which were Casey, Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Cragen and said " don't interrupt me because if you do I will not finish the story" and continued on "when I turned 13 my dad took me out shopping before you even ask where was my mom at my mom died when I was 8 but that is a different so anyways my dad took me out shopping and when we got back my brother Simon pulled up to our house with a bunch of guys then my dad and I noticed that the van was fallowing us we were going to the trunk to bring my stuff in when we were blind folded and our mouths were ducked taped there were four different guys so they could blind fold and duck tape us before we could scream out for help one of the guys must of hit my head cause the next thing I remember is waking up in a basement with my dad so Simon came in with the guys right behind him he came dragged me up stairs … and one of them were coming at me but I noticed that Simon was not in the room so I just started to beat the hell out of them I beat them so bad I knocked them all unconscious so I ran out of the room and started to look for a phone but there was none so I ran back down stairs to see if I can find my cell phone that fell out of my pocket"… at this point Olivia had tears flowing down her face so Casey placed her arm around her friends shoulder and then she continued on with the story. "But Simon had my phone I just knew it Simon wasn't in the room at that point thank god." Olivia had tears coming down her face so she took a drink of water and then continued on. "my dad asked what happened so I told him that the other guys tried to beat me and told him before they even had the chance to touch me I started to beat them one my one sure they fought back but they did not succeed about ten minutes of fighting them they were all unconscious and my dad said "that's my girl" and I started to go back to the stairs just to double check to see if I dropped my phone and it was not there then I heard the door start to open and I ran to the corner of the room and Simon came in with a gun he dragged me to the middle of the room I saw my phone in his back pocket so I punched him in the eyes and grabbed my phone and Simon yelled "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Simon pulled the trigger but my dad pushed me out of the way so he was the one who was shot not me when my dad was shot I screamed "DAD NO!" Simon was so scared he just said "oh god what have I done" so he dropped the gun and ran out and left I called the cops they were able to trace my call and the operator told me they were on there way I told her thanks and hung up the phone I was still holding my dad and he said "Liv I'm cold" I was still crying then he said "No matter what happens next I'll always be with you" at that point I was sobbing then he said "I cant feel my legs" I told him to hang in there that the ambulance was on there way and so were the cops he said "I'm cold" I told him dad whatever you do don't you dare die on me while I was crying his last words were "I love you" my dad got shot and died right there in my arms the cops showed up and hour later I still had my dad in my arms one of the officers said to me "miss we need to check on your dad" all I said was this "no he's safe with me" I was shaking I kept saying "he's safe with me he's safe with me" Olivia was crying so hard but continued on "the ADA video taped me telling what happened that day and showed it in court cause they didn't want me facing my brother because I said I would beat the living hell out of him the jury didn't take to long to deliberate only took 5 minutes that and he said he would kill me for testifying against him but I didn't care what happened to him he was got life with no parole I don't know where he got sent to but that is the end of the story"

Casey said "Liv did your brother escape or something? cause when you were on your phone you screamed "it took you a god damn week to call me and tell me he escaped he could have killed me by then"

Olivia said "yes he escaped I just don't know if he's watching cause he knows where I'm at all the time and I don't even know how" and Olivia got up and ran into the bathroom

After Cragen said "I want Liv to be with all 4 of you guys at all times I don't want her brother to finish where he started Casey go check on Liv she may want a friend right now as for the rest of you guys do whatever you have to do to keep Simon from finding Liv if he gets near her shoot him clear? Everyone just shook there heads then Creagon said "I'm gonna get in hold of a judge and see if I can get a restraining order for Liv against Simon Benson I'll call you when I do and if he gets close to Liv and tries to attack or finish the job arrest him now I'll get going so do what you gotta do" with that the guys just waited for Olivia & Casey to come out of the restroom.

In the restroom Liv had her legs to her chest crying hard and Casey came in and hugged her friend and said

"Liv you know this is not your fault right?"

I know but sometimes I just feel like it is you know?

"Liv none of this is your fault I just gotta know one thing why didn't you ever tell anyone this before?"

Because I didn't want anyone to know it worked so far but its just about two weeks ago until now I had a feeling that something bad is about to happen and I was right.

"Common Liv lets go grab something to eat before you ask what time it is its 11:38AM now lets go get some brunch and after we can go see a judge and see if we can get a restraining order on your brother k?"

Ok now can we get outta here I'm starving

"k now lets go tell the guys"

Walking in the squad room Liv was crying on Casey's shoulder and Elliot walked up to them and looked Olivia straight in the eyes and said "Liv its alright"

Judge Donnelly's Chambers

So Cragen got to the Judge and told her what was going on but said "I'm sorry Don but the only way I can get a restraining order is if Detective Benson tells me in person I really with I could just giver her a restraining order but I cant I'm so sorry if you can get Detective Benson to come and tell me then I will grant your wish for a restraining order against her brother Simon when I do grant a restraining order if he gets within 200 feet of her and her home arrest him but until then get Detective Benson in here and tell me herself"

Alright I understand I'll get Detective Benson in here later she just got done telling Detectives Stabler, Munch, Fin, ADA Novak, and myself about an hour ago the story when she finished she was crying so hard she just ran to the bathroom so Casey went in there to check on her she had her legs to her chest and was crying Liz she is scared to death that her brother will finish where he left off by trying to get the job finished " at that note Cragen left Judge Donnelly's chambers and back to the squad room leaving Judge Donnelly thinking **_Detective Benson is always strong I wonder why her brother tried to kill her?_**

In The Squad Room

"Guys Liv and I are going to go see Donnelly and see if she can get Liv a restraining order against Simon so well be back soon"

Casey you heard Cragens orders all of us have to be with her well wait outside of Donnelly's office and that's it alright? Elliot said

"Fine"

Judge Donnelly's Chambers

Olivia before I grant you your restraining order against your brother you need to tell me why first so I'm all ears so go head and tell your story

"Alright but its not pretty"

Like I Said I'm all ears

* * *

"when I turned 13 my dad took me out shopping before you even ask where was my mom at my mom died when I was 8 but that is a different so anyways my dad took me out shopping and when we got back my brother Simon pulled up to our house with a bunch of guys then my dad and I noticed that the van was fallowing us we were going to the trunk to bring my stuff in when we were blind folded and our mouths were ducked taped there were four different guys so they could blind fold and duck tape us before we could scream out for help one of the guys must of hit my head cause the next thing I remember is waking up in a basement with my dad so Simon came in with the guys right behind him he came dragged me up stairs … and one of them were coming at me but I noticed that Simon was not in the room so I just started to beat the hell out of them I beat them so bad I knocked them all unconscious so I ran out of the room and started to look for a phone but there was none so I ran back down stairs to see if I can find my cell phone that fell out of my pocket"… at this point Olivia had tears flowing down her face so Casey placed her arm around her friends shoulder and then she continued on with the story. "But Simon had my phone I just knew it Simon wasn't in the room at that point thank god." Olivia was had tears coming down her face so she took a drink of water and then continued on. "my dad asked what happened so I told him that the other guys tried to beat me and told him before they even had the chance to touch me I started to beat them one my one sure they fought back but they did not succeed about ten minutes of fighting them they were all unconscious and my dad said "that's my girl" and I started to go back to the stairs just to double check to see if I dropped my phone and it was not there then I heard the door start to open and I ran to the corner of the room and Simon came in with a gun he dragged me to the middle of the room I saw my phone in his back pocket so I punched him in the eyes and grabbed my phone and Simon yelled "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Simon pulled the trigger but my dad pushed me out of the way so he was the one who was shot not me when my dad was shot I screamed "DAD NO!" Simon was so scared he just said "oh god what have I done" so he dropped the gun and ran out and left I called the cops they were able to trace my call and the operator told me they were on there way I told her thanks and hung up the phone I was still holding my dad and he said "Liv I'm cold" I was still crying then he said "No matter what happens next I'll always be with you" at that point I was sobbing then he said "I cant feel my legs" I told him to hang in there that the ambulance was on there way and the cops he said "I'm cold" I told him dad whatever you do don't you dare die on me while I was crying his last words were "I love you" my dad got shot and died right there in my arms the cops showed up and hour later I still had my dad in my arms one of the officers said to me "miss we need to check on your dad" all I said was this "no he's safe with me" I was shaking I kept saying "he's safe with me he's safe with me" Olivia was crying so hard but continued on "the ADA video taped me telling what happened that day and showed it in court cause they didn't want me facing my brother because I said I would beat the living hell out of him the jury didn't take to long to deliberate only took 5 minutes that and he said he would kill me for testifying against him but I didn't care what happened to him he got life with no parole I don't know where he got sent to but that is the end of the story"

* * *

Olivia was crying on Casey's Shoulder

Oh god Olivia I am truly sorry I really am so I am gonna grant you your restraining order on your brother

Donnelly passed Olivia a tissue

"Thanks"

No problem Olivia but I am also ordering that you have protective detail now I know you hate that but its the only way to make sure you are safe ok?

"K"

It' alright Olivia

"NO IT IS NOT ALRIGHT MY DAD GAVE HIS LIFE TO SAVE MINE AND HE NEVER ONCE THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME WHEN HE DIED I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HE COULD POSSIBILY THINK THAT I COULD LIVE WITHOUT HIM"

Olivia fell to the floor crying so Casey got down and said:

Olivia this is not your fault

Olivia started to cry and said this "I know but you don't have to wake up with the guilt. I still sometimes have nightmares and flashbacks of that day in the basement. I still wake up with the guilt and cry cause my dad died saving me"

Casey helped Olivia up but only to have Olivia fall to the ground crying hysterically so Casey pulled Olivia into a hug once Olivia stopped crying she said thanks and got up and thanked Donnelly. Casey and Olivia left to go to Olivia's apartment.

 **Olivia Benson's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

 **March 27, 2009**

 **~AND THAT IS WHERE I WILL LEAVE YOU.~**

 **May continue with this when I figure this out but no promises. I really don't remember where I was going with this. SORRY='(**


End file.
